danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Future Foundation
, Makoto Naegi, and Byakuya Togami as the members of Future Foundation]]The Future Foundation (未来機関 Mirai Kikan) is an organization in the Danganronpa series. It is first introduced in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Plot At some point during or after The Tragedy drove the world to near-destruction, the Future Foundation was formed by alumni of Hope's Peak Academy to both defeat Ultimate Despair and undo the damage their actions had brought upon the world. It is unclear when they became active or who founded the group, but they were apparently well-established during the first game, as they were able to come to the assistance of the Hope's Peak Academy survivors following their victory over Junko Enoshima and Monokuma. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Before the events of the game, most of the survivors were assigned positions within the Foundation - all except Toko Fukawa, who was assigned as an intern; in her own words, she was not given full membership to the Foundation due to the threat of an uncontrollable Genocide Jack. As a result, she has had to devise ways to control Genocide Jack's uncontrolled appearances, which ultimately resulted in her discovering that she could use varying voltages of electricity to control the length of time she could switch to her Genocide Jack's personality. Receiving information about the "Captives" trapped in Towa City - that is, the captured family members and persons connected to Class 78 whose role in the first game was to help with establishing a murder motive for the students - Byakuya Togami was sent along with several other members for a rescue operation. However, while they had initially rescued Makoto Naegi's sister, Komaru, their party was quickly ambushed and wiped out by the Monokumas controlled by the Warriors of Hope, which had rallied the kids into sparking a murderous riot in Towa City; Byakuya had brought a Monokuma hacking megaphone, of which he gave a spare to Komaru, before he was captured and imprisoned by the Warriors of Hope. Meanwhile, Toko, who stowed away with Byakuya's party without anybody's knowledge, had somehow found her way into the city and ended up meeting with Komaru atop a ruined hospital. Some time later, Komaru and Toko were able to establish contact with Makoto atop Towa Towers; as the discussion went on, though, both Toko and Makoto quickly determined that as long as Byakuya was in the hands of the Warriors of Hope, the Foundation would not be able to send help for fear of reprisals against Byakuya. This connection to the Future Foundation was abruptly terminated when Nagisa Shingetsu, the leader of the Warriors of Hope, discovered what Toko and Komaru were up to and amplified the interference signals. For a while, the Future Foundation would not hear of anything else from Towa City. In the conclusion of the chaos in Towa City, Makoto was finally able to establish contact with Byakuya, who had escaped Towa City; he informed Makoto that Komaru and Toko, his rescuers, had decided to stay in Towa City in Byakuya's stead for fear that the Future Foundation will find out about the dark secret involving the Towa Corporation. It was assumed that this revelation will lead to the Remnants of Despair gathering at Towa City, ultimately ending in a war. Two members of the Remnants of Despair would leave Towa City shortly after. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Future Foundation was dubbed "World Ender" by Monokuma at first, tricking the others into thinking that it was an antagonistic organization that "destroyed" the world. Later, however, it was clarified that the organization wasn't and that what Monokuma had meant in calling them World Ender was that they are attempting to end the world created by Ultimate Despair. Makoto Naegi, Byakuya Togami, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure and Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack were saved by this organization after the events of the first game. Some time afterwards, Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko headed out and saved the remaining students that got stuck with Artificial Intelligence Junko Enoshima. During that time, it was noted that they were already members of the organization. In the end, Makoto knew that it wouldn't be easy to cover up what happened in the island, but Byakuya and Kyoko supported Makoto's idea of letting the students stay at the real Jabberwock Island. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy The Future Foundation continues to try and rebuild the world. However, Makoto has been charged with the crime of treason, due to protecting the Remnants of Despair. The Leaders of the Future Foundation branches gather for Makoto's trial, but they soon become trapped by Monokuma who thrusts them into one "Final Killing Game". Everyone is fitted with a strange bracelet that releases a sleeping potion at a fixed time. While asleep, a traitor in their midst kills a Future Foundation member. Now the remaining members must find the traitor to survive or be killed trying. As the game began, the general consensus was that the traitor's goal was to kill everyone, thereby leaving the Future Foundation bereft of leadership. However, Kyosuke Munakata soon developed an alternate theory: the traitor intended to kill only certain members of the group before allowing the game to end. With their identity unknown, the traitor would then be in the perfect position to take control of the Future Foundation themselves, supported by the survivors of the Final Killing Game - from there, they would be free to spread despair with the Foundation's resources and influence, effectively restarting the Tragedy under the banner of its staunchest opponent. Eventually, however, it was discovered that theory may not be completely correct, as all the attacks were suicide induced by a brainwashing video. After confirming the method of murder, Juzo Sakakura shutdown the power and thus ended the game. Soon after, Ryota Mitarai received a text message from the allegedly-dead Kazuo Tengan, which revealed that he planned the Final Killing Game. This, combined with what he experienced in the game, gave Royta the resolve to forcifully brainwash the entire world through his hope video broadcast, leading to a desperate chase by the 14th branch and the survivors, with brainwashed Future Foundation troop as obstacles. Objective Their main plan is to bring the world back into order and devise ways to bring it back to normal and rid of despair. In order to minimize increased death, their plan was simple: exterminate all Remnants of Despair and anyone that assist them, as well as save and protect any victims that suffered under the Remnants of Despair. In addition, each division was assigned a particular task: * 1st Division: Provide overall directions and leadership of Future Foundation * 2nd Division: Manage day-to-day operations of the Future Foundation, construction of facility; expansion of organization; military and peacekeeping force * 3rd Division: Human resources, include scouting for potential members and personnel assignments * 4th Division: Research and develop medical techniques * 5th Division: Intelligence, Inquiry, and Counter-Espionage * 6th Division: Policing, including riot suppression and investigate special crimes * 7th Division: Information System security and administration; Research and develop therapy to cure Despair * 8th Division: Long-term stable food procurement * 9th Division: Armament R&D, Production, and distribution * 10th Division: Assistance in reviving education and culture * 11th Division: Assistance in restoring agricultural in disaster area * 12th division: Assistance in restoring infrastructure; such as transportation, communication, and public facilities. * 13th division: Frontline Food and Resource Distribution * 14th Division: Public relationship; spreading news of Future Foundation's activities to the public However, Makoto Naegi and his group planned to take the members of Ultimate Despair and put them on a simulated area of islands. Then, they removed their memories of the past years and made them "bond" with each other and get "Hope Fragments". Whatever memories they make in the island will be the ones to replace their memories of being Ultimate Despair, although this plan was ruined in the end because of Monokuma. Though, in the alternate ending of Dangan Island, their plan comes true. The aforementioned plan was highly against the Future Foundation's plans, as they originally planned to kill all of the Remnants of Despair, but Makoto was able to hold them off long enough to let his plan succeed somewhat. They actually planned to destroy the island that they were on and finish off the project so that the students couldn't escape and Monokuma's plan would fail. However, Makoto, Byakuya, and Kyoko saved the students by keeping them from giving into despair, which prevented the plan of killing the students from succeeding. Despite their seemingly benevolent objective, the organization was doubted or even hated by various characters. The audience of the Serial Killer Fight outright said "Hope sucks", Kanon Nakajima blamed them for killing Leon Kuwata, and even Ruruka Ando, a branch leader of Future Foundation herself, is skeptical regarding its purpose. Employees of Towa Group had suspected that the Future Foundation created the Tragedy to build up the organization and that one of the Ultimate Despairs are hidden among executives - proven to be true with the discovery of Chisa Yukizome, who actually manipulated Kyosuke to form Future Foundation so that he will fall into the deepest despair. Knowing that its executives may fight against each other and thus unable to restore the world, its leader Kazuo created the Final Killing Game to clear out Future Foundation upper echelon, as well as giving the final push to Ryota to broadcast his brainwashing video to the entire world to force it to feel hope. Known Members People Rescued After the events of the Killing School Life *Makoto Naegi *Byakuya Togami *Kyoko Kirigiri *Aoi Asahina *Yasuhiro Hagakure *Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack After the events of Danganronpa Another Episode *Kanon Nakajima *Hiroko Hagakure *Aloysius Pennyworth *Fuhito Kirigiri *Fujiko Yamada *Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg *Kameko *Kenshiro *Takemichi Yukimaru *Takaaki Ishimaru *Ayaka Haneyama *Taichi Fujisaki (possibly) After the events of the Killing School Trip *Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura *Akane Owari *Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu *Kazuichi Soda *Sonia Nevermind Category:Organizations